Icing on the Cake
by shippingwithnoregrets
Summary: Short jily fluff. My first fanfic. Please R&R?
1. Chapter 1

"James?"

"James!"

"JAMES!"

"What" yelled James groggily .He had helped Moony sort out his 'furry little problem' almost the whole night and had finally come to sleep. Only to be woken up after a few minutes. He groaned, put on his glasses and saw Moony, half-covered in orange, black and yellow. And otherwise only wearing his boxers. He sighed," What happened now?" Remus looked embarrassed and said, "I walked into tomorrow's cupcakes while coming back."

"So that explains why you look like a piñata"

"Shut up. What do I do?"

"Stand on the house table and wait for people to lick off you?"

"I doubt anyone would be willing to do that."

"You'll be surprised."

"Or I could just bake another batch of cupcakes."

"And walk into them again?"

"No. Replace the batch currently dripping off me."

"Okay"

"The only problem is, I'm just getting over-"

"What, me? Don't worry Moony, you'll always be my heart. "

"I know that, James. But you can bake, can't you? Very well too." recalled Remus from the last time he'd been to the potter's.

"I love you, but not enough to do that-just kidding! Just let me put some- Moony! I know my masculine anatomy is irresistible, but seriously?"

"No, I'm Remus. Thank you." muttered Remus before falling face first onto his bed, still covered in icing. "Moony?" called James, but Remus was fast asleep. James groaned again, and got off the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily just couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was James in all his glory.

She sighed, and thought back at the days when she detested him. It was hard being round him then, but now, after she realised she liked him, it was way worse. It felt like she was bursting into a million pieces when he was nearby and being fixed one tiny part at a time when he moved away. She tossed and turned and tossed and turned until she fell off the bed. She groaned then, and realising sleep was far away from her, decided to at least take a walk. She tiptoed across the empty Head Girl room and quietly opened the door to find the beautiful face from her dreams staring back at her; his face the only thing she could see. James was standing in a whirlpool of sugar, flour and orange powder; holding a cupcake tray. She smirked," Looks like someone's finally off his rocker." James rolled his eyes. "Ha! Ha! Not funny. Also do you have two bowls a stirrer and a spoon? An oven would be nice too. Lily just stared. And she pinched herself. Finally assured that she wasn't dreaming, Lily held open the door and motioned for him to come in

The baking actually went on well. James did everything from beating the eggs to pouring the batter with extreme precision. It was the icing which was the problem. Mostly because of Lily. While James poured the last of the batter into the tray, Lily was beating the icing in a bowl, icing made by James beforehand. She tasted it and decided that it needed more sugar. Just as she was about to pour it in, James stopped her, "There's quite enough sugar in there, thank you". Lily declared, "It's a little bitter."

"No it's not."

"You wouldn't know, it matches your soul."

"Hey, I think it's sweet."

"I don't."

"I never asked for your opinion."

"But you need it."

"Stop, yeah? They're my cupcakes, so my rules and my sugar levels." said James, snatching the bowl away from her.

"Okay, your rules." At this point, Lily heatedly tackled the bowl back from him. And poured the icing all over James.

James gasped and Lily stood gaping, all anger vanishing instantly. She hadn't meant to do that. Curse her crazy self. She knew James wouldn't mind. She'd always been the same to him for….well, forever. Now she knew she wanted to be much more, but she didn't know how, so she just stood, wide-eyed.

She looked good enough to eat, even though he was the one covered in sugar. Years of rejection and yet she still made his heart deflate like a balloon. She was just standing there, eyes so wide and arms covered in orange icing that matched her hair in the light. And Gods, he didn't even want to get started on her hair. He then made a split-second decision to do something, something which may have been considered intimate in some situations but in the current one, tremendously, awfully, exceptionally stupid. He-

-licked her. Licked the icing clean off her arm. Really. She felt her heart beat rapidly as he started licking cream off himself too. "See tastes wonderful. Try it." He said sticking his arm out.

"Do you want me to-"

"Lick me? Yes. Though that came out wrong. Anyways, who's to judge?"

Lily stepped towards him ran a finger down his cheek and licked the icing off her finger.

"I still think it needs more sugar."

"Okay, that's it", said James, all riled up. "Here's the sugar."

He closed the distance between them in one long stride and put his sugar-coated lips on hers.

Done! First ever fanfic. Did you like it?

Reviews probably would get me higher than gummy bears.


End file.
